Invader Zim One shots
by invaderzimlovr15
Summary: This is just a collection of one shots that i came up with while listening to my ipod. Because i don't know how many there will be this story will always say complete. There most likely won't be any ZADR though. It will mostly be DaTr, ZaGr, DaOCr, ZaDf, and maybe some ZaTr. I hope you enjoy.
1. Long time no see

A/N: hey guys so this story was inspired by the song i'm alright by joe dee messina. if you like country music than you've probably heard of it. if not you should look it up because it's a pretty good song. I did use some of the lyrics as diolouge for this story. as i probably will for other ones that i write. so enjoy. P.s. just a fun fact: dorry's tavern is from the movie gremlin's in case anyone was curious.

Disclaimer: I do not own invader zim. or dorry's tavern.

* * *

Tazi had just gotten off her shift at dorry's tavern where she sang for two hours every night. It wasn't much of a job, but it kept bread on the table. She just sat down and was about to order a beer when an old friend walked into the bar. "Dib! Dib Membrane!" she yelled across the bar. He looked over to where the voice was coming from. His eyes got wide and he smiled when he saw her. He walked over to her.

"Tazi, I can't believe it."He said, they used to go out in hi skool before they were forced to break up by her stupid brother zim. "I know, I know, it's been a long time glad to see your face. I knew we'd meet again another time another place. Can't believe it's been so many years you better grab a chair and a couple of beers." He sat down and sipped his beer while they caught up. "Lookin' good in your white lab coat you know I always knew you'd take the scientist route. You were always the one to follow the light and you look like your doin' alright."

It was true. He had grown up to be a paranormal investigator like he had always wanted. He was glad that she noticed and didn't call him crazy like his father and sister have. She was the only one who listened to him about his paranormal rants when they were in skool. He knew she was an alien like her brother but he had to admit she looked beautiful. She still wore the black pony tail wig and contacts, but she no longer wore her invader's uniform that she used to wear. Tonight she was wearing a black spaghetti string top and jean shorts. "Yeah, I've been alright Tazi, how bout you? What have you been up to?"He asked her.

"Well I've been singin for my rent, and singin for my supper. I'm above the below and below the upper, I'm stuck in the middle where money get's tight, but I guess I'm doin alright. I mean it's a beautiful day, not a cloud in sight, and I got a good old friend here with me tonight so I guess I'm doin alright.

Soon the conversation went to the days when they were teenagers in skool. "I remember when you wanted to conquer the planet." He said. She laughed. "Yeah well, we had a lot of crazy dreams when we were younger." Dib nodded. "I remember all the kids thought we were crazy." She laughed again. "Yeah that was before I found out about my status as a defect and found out that I was really only here because I was exiled." Her smile faded and she looked at the floor. He hated it when she was sad and regretted bringing up such a horrible memory for her. So he quickly changed the subject. "Hey do you remember how much class we used to skip back then?" he asked her.

She laughed again. "Yeah we used to hide out behind the football field or up in the auditorium. I also remember those times when we thought we were on top of the world, then knocked on our-"

"Here's the beers you ordered." The waitress said putting a bottle in front of each of them.

"Thank you." dib said before returning to the conversation. After a while of them laughing dib asked, "Man what happened to the two of us?" "Well zim forbid us to see each other so we lost our love, then after hi skool we lost touch with each other, but you know, beatin' time is a losin fight."

Finally, the owner of the pub and Tazi's best friend, dorry said, Yo Tazi, Last call cause we're closing up shop for tonight." She turned to her and said alright. She turned back to dib with a sad smile and said, "Well I hate to see this evenin end dib."

"I know. God only knows when I'll see you again." He replied. She hugged him "Well just send me a fax or send me a letter or give me a call that would even be better." She said writing her cell phone number on a napkin and handed it to him. "say hello to your sister for me dib." She said. She gave him a hug and walked away.

Dib watched her. She looked so beautiful tonight and he couldn't help feeling the same way he felt about her now than he felt about her all those years ago. He decided that he had already lost her once and he wasn't going to again. He knew she was single still because she had told him earlier and he was also single. He grabbed her hand and said, "Tazi wait don't go. I need to tell you something, I love you Tazi, I always have and I still do and I don't want to lose you again. There's no one to say we can or can't see each other anymore either so what I'm asking is would you like to go out with me sometime?" he asked. She smiled at him. "Of course I would dib. I love you too." She kissed him then they walked out of the bar hand in hand.


	2. Music shuffle

**Invader Zim One-Shots Music Shuffle**

A/N: so this chapter is going to have 10 one-shots in it. I got the idea from DejnnxHera. I highly recommend you read her 10 one-shots even if you don't support ZADR. (which I don't) They are really cute and funny. Most of these will probably be either ZAGR or DAOCR. So I hope you enjoy. Also some of these might be based off of Disney songs because I have a lot on my iPod because I babysit and I love Disney. Oh and just to let you all know That none of these 10 songs (unless I Say they are.) are connected to one another. P.S: feel free to try this challenge. Believe me it's not as easy as it sounds.

_Music shuffle_

1: Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, etc.

2: Put your music player on shuffle.

3: For each song, write something inspired by it. You only have until the song starts, till the end of it. No pre-planning or writing after it's over.

4: Do 10 songs, and make sure to include the title and artist of the song.

One.

Title of song: I will survive

By: Gloria Gaynor

Pairing: Ex-DATR (A/N: I know Gloria Gaynor is a girl and was singing about a boyfriend but for this it's dib talking about Tak.)

I was sad at first when you left. But then I met Tazi and got over it. Then I came home and found you standing in my living room.

"Tak? What are you doing here?"

"I came to get back together with you Dib."

"well, I'm not interested. I'm with someone else now."

"come on Dib, we both know you love me and can't live without you."

"Tak, I used to love you now I love Tazi. You were controlling and smothering. Now leave."

she grumbled and walked out.

Two.

Title of song: These are my people

By: Rodney Atkins

Pairing: ZADF and DAOCR

Dib was sitting at the park with his friend, Zim and his girlfriend, Tazi. He smiled to himself thinking how funny it was that when they were younger he hated these two. But, now they were friends and was even dating Tazi. Zim and Tazi had long since found out there mission was a fake and that they were defects. They had befriended dib and they all have gotten along since. As he gave Tazi a kiss he thought that these were his people.

Three.

Title of song: Wake me up when September ends. (A/N: oh this is not going to be easy.)

By: Green day

Pairing: Just dib.

School was starting up again. It was his last year of high school and he was thinking how much his life sucked. He wasn't popular, He had no friend's, and he hardly ever saw his father. It started to rain and he pulled his trenchcoat over his head for protection. He hated September. Skool was starting up and he would be bullied for a whole 'nother year. He wished he could just crawl under a rock somewhere and disappear. Not that nobody would notice if he was gone anyway. Even his fights with zim had died down since they weren't kids anymore. Now all they did was glare at each other. All he could think was, "wake me up when September ends."

(A/N: So I was right. That was nowhere near easy. I figured since that was a pretty depressing song I'd just make dib talk about how much his life sucked. Just like this story did.)

Four.

Title of song: All the young dudes (A/N: Crap! Another one that won't be easy.)

By: Mott the hoople

Pairing: Dib, Zim, Tazi.

Dib's, Zim's, and Tazi's lives were all terrible since they all left hi skool. Dib's life was still terrible. Tazi became a shoplifter and was currently on the run and Zim, well, no one knew where Zim was. Yeah the three had gone downhill completely. It wasn't surprising that there lives turned out that way since dib, was never popular, and zim and Tazi had been depressed since they found out they were defects.

(A/n: Well, this one's just terrible. It was harder and worse than the last one. Also shorter . Well on to the next one.)

Five.

Title of song: Love will find a way. (finally an easy one.)

By: The lion king 2

Pairing: DAOCR

Tazi was walking the streets alone, upset at her brother for forbidding her to see dib. It was unfair.

"I should be able to date who I want. Who care's if he's a human."

She saw dib walking, also depressed at not being able to see her anymore. They looked into each other's eyes and ran and kissed eacother passionately.

"love will find a way." He whispered in her ear afterwards.

(A/N: A little short but I like it better than the last two.)

Six.

Title of song: One jump ahead

By: Aladdin

Pairings: Tazi (A/N: So going back to four. This is like What Tazi's doing as a criminal since I didn't have time to go into detail in the last one.)

Tazi was running the street with a loaf of bread in her hand. As the cops were following her. Her life had gone downhill since hi skool she hadn't seen zim or dib in like 8 years. Her only friend was her S.I.R unit veronica.

"come back You diseased street rat!" one of the cops yelled.

"over my dead body." She yelled back.

Just another ordinary day for her.

(A/N: So now we know what Tazi's been up to. Just to let you all know the reason the cop said she was diseased is because she kept the story up that she had a skin condition.)

Seven.

Title of song: unwell.

By: Matchbox 20

Pairings: Ex-DATR

Dib had just broken up with tak. He was tired of her calling him crazy.

"Like she's one to talk. She's an alien." He thought.

"**I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell I know right now you can't tell but if you had stayed awhile you would've seen a different side of me.**" He thought.

"At least I don't say that I'm not trying to get revenge on zim when it's obvious I am." He said aloud angrily.

He grunted in annoyance. He couldn't stand her anymore and was better off without her.

Eight.

Title of song: Stand by me

By: The lion king series (I don't know who originally sang it.) (A/N: This can go with number five since I didn't have time to make them say more.)

Pairing: DAOCR

She smiled as he said that. "I love you dib."

"I love you too Tazi." He said holding her close. He didn't care if Zim didn't like them dating. It was there life and they could do what they wanted.

"I'll never leave you ." he told her soothingly.

"me neither Dib." She said. She had never felt so happy as she was right here in his arms. They heard music coming from a house and started dancing. Dib sang the last line to her. "stand by me." 

Nine.

Title of song: Anytime you need a friend

By: Alan Menken (from home on the range)

Pairing:ZADF

It was there last day of senior year. Dib and zim had been through a lot through the years from being enemies to actually becoming aquaintences Zim was currently talking to his sister and dib's girlfriend, Tazi. He walked over to them. He smiled at Tazi. And looked at zim.

"well, I guess this is it zim." He said.

"I suppose it is dib-beast." Zim said he had agreed not to fight with dib when he and Tazi started dating. He felt kinda sad that he might not see dib again.

"zim, If you ever need anyone to talk to. Give me a call." Dib said handing him his cell number. He had to admit zim was more than an acquaintance. He was a friend.

"will do dib-thing." Zim said taking the number and giving dib a slight smile. He felt the same as dib.

Dib returned the smile and gave zim and hugged the alien that had once been his enemy and was now his friend.

Ten.

Title of song: Hallelujah

By: shrek

Pairings: DAOCR

(A/N: this last one is also based off the wedding scene from shrek that was going on during this song since I can't think of anything else for it.)

It should've been the happiest day of dib's life and instead he was miserable. He was getting married to Tak. He had had a fight with Tazi and after breaking up with her got back with Tak. As he walked down the isle he wished mor than anything that it was Tazi he was marrying instead. Tak had refused to invite her to the wedding so she wasn't there he heard the preacher say

"Do you, Dib Membrane take Tak to be your lawfully wedded wife for as long as you both shall live?"

"Dib sighed and said sadly, "I do." In his head he wanted to say no.

The preacher asked Tak the same question and she said yes. They exchanged rings and kisses and were now married.

'yipee.' Dib thought sarcastically. He had tears in his eyes as he thought of all the good times he had wit Tazi. They were mistaken by tears of joy from tak.

"I know I'm happy too." She said hugging him.

"yeah." He told her. 'but I'm not.' He added in his head.


	3. Pulled

A/N: This was inspired by the song pulled in a new direction from the addams family musical so i hope you like it. this is DaOCr.

* * *

I sat in my musical theatre class with zim and dib. All three of us were there for only there for one reason and one reason only. To get the credit needed to graduate. Our teacher announced that our next assignment was to pick a song from a musical that related to us and sing it the following week. I scribbled it down so i wouldn't forget but my mind wasn't really on the stupid assignment.

I had just learned that me and Zim were actually defects and were never really invaders. I walked home that afternoon alone since zim had to stay after skool for detention. I bumbed into dib on the way home. "watch where your going!" She said from the ground. She was so depressed that at the moment she didn't bother getting up. He saw that so he helped her up. "Something wrong?" "What do you care? You hate me and my brother." "Yeah, but you look really upset. so what's wrong?"

I wanted to tell him but couldn't. I couldn't trust him. "It's nothing." she said and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm. "Please tell me." I looked in his eyes and saw he was genuinely concerned. "Alright." I told him everything. by the time i was finished i had started crying. He pulled me close to him and hugged me. "I'm sorry. It'll be alright." i nodded. I had never seen him actually care for me or my brother but here he was comforting me as if we'd been friends forever.

I felt a weird feeling in my squeedily spooch. What was this feeling? It wasn't hatred, or loathing or anything I ever felt before. "Thanks." i said. "No problem." He replied giving me a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I walked away but couldn't stop smiling.

Over the next week I felt different about Dib. I learned that what I had was a crush for Dib. It wasn't just Dib but I also felt different for the world. Everything I hated became cute all of a sudden. It was the day before the assignment was due and I was searching the computer for a song when I came across the perfect one.

The next day, I was called up to sing first and i had to admit i was nervous. I got up and got ready to sing.

**"I don't have a sunny disposition.**

**I'm not known for being too ammused**

**my demeanor's locked in one position  
See my face, I'm enthused**

Suddenly however I've been puzzled  
Bunny rabbits make me want to cry  
All my inhabitions have been muzzled  
and I think I know why

I'm being pulled in a new direction  
But I think I like it, I think I like it  
I'm being pulled in a new direction  
Through my painful pursuit somehow birdies took root  
all the things I detested impossibly cute  
God - What do I do

Mother always said be kind to strangers  
but she doesn't know what they destroy  
I can feel the clear and present dangers  
when she learns that the boy

Has got me pulled in a new direction  
but I think I like it, I think I like  
I'm being pulled in a new direction  
and this feeing I know is impossible so  
I'll confide that I've tried but I can't let it go  
It's disgustingly true

Pulled  
Pulled  
Pulled

Puppy dogs with droopy faces  
Unicorns with dancing mice  
Sunrise in wide open spaces  
Disney World I go there twice

Butterflies and picnic lunches  
Bunches of chrysanthemums  
Lollipops and pillow fight and  
Christmas Eve - Sugarplums

String quartets and chia pets  
and afternoon banana splits  
angels watching as I sleep  
and liberace's greatest hits

Has got me pulled in a new direction  
If they keep insisting, I'll stop resisting  
Just watch me pulled in a new direction

I should stay in the dark  
Not obey every spark  
but the boy has a bite  
better far than his bark

and you bet I'll vie to  
do what's truly taboo  
as I'm pulled in a new  
Direction!"

I looked directly at dib as i sang it. Wondering if he felt the same way. I guess i may never know.


End file.
